


You Jump I Jump

by killingmonsterswritingthings



Series: 10 Days of LawLu [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: 10daysoflawlu, Gen, M/M, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 09:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7042300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killingmonsterswritingthings/pseuds/killingmonsterswritingthings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somehow, trusting Luffy isn't as hard as it should be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Jump I Jump

**Author's Note:**

> i couldnt resist the title, i'm sorry  
> based on lawlu week prompt 4: Alliance//Trust//Honor

If someone had asked Law if he trusted Luffy, the answer would always have been yes. From the moment they had forged their Alliance on Punk Hazard and Luffy had asked him so nonchalantly if he would betray him, almost as if you could perceive it as a joke, Law had known that this would be different.

Of course actually admitting it to the boy himself was a different matter.

Especially when Luffy was standing at the top of large structures, holding out his hand, and asked with that huge grin of his. “Do you trust me?”

“Hell no,” Law scowled even though he did. But that didn't mean he didn't think Luffy would get them all killed one day. Maybe not today, but still, for the amount of time Law thought of jumping off high buildings and large cliffs he didn't actually want to do it. A giant elephant was even worse.

But Luffy didn't care and Law knew he didn't, giving up all resistance in the moment that Luffy wrapped his arm around his middle and propelled them forward towards the edge of dry land.

“What if we miss the ship?” Law asked but Luffy just laughed.

“We won't.”

A moment later they were flying – until they weren't anymore and the sensation turned to falling.

“I hate you!” Law screamed with the wind whipping around him.

All that made it to his ears from Luffy was more laughter.

  


They landed on the deck of the Thousand Sunny with no injuries and no one fell into the water, but Law's stomach churned uncomfortably while Luffy jumped up immediately.

“See,” he told him, grinning, and pulled him up without asking. “We hit the ship like I said and we're all still here.”

He knew he could trust Luffy with his life. But that didn't mean he had to like it.

“I don't feel like all of me left Zou already,” Law said gravely and Luffy laughed – again! – and kissed his cheek.

“It's okay, I know you love me.”

And Law did. He would have let no one else do this to him. He had been done with getting pushed around and dragged along against his will a long time ago. And while Luffy's strategy always seemed to be to act and first and ask permission later Law still felt like he was different. Like he _cared_.

“Damn right I do...” he mumbled, catching Nami's attention who regarded him with a barely-concealed smirk.

“He did that to us all,” she said, nodding slightly. “You think he's fucking annoying but somewhere along the way he worms his way into your heart like the obnoxious dork he is.”

“Does he also kiss you?” Law asked, unable to refrain from teasing her a little.

She laughed and shook her head. “No, he saves that for you. You should be grateful.”

Law was, kind of.

He knew he could trust Luffy, and that made all the difference. He had never unconditionally trusted anyone as fast before as he had with Luffy and some days it scared himself but on others it felt just so right. The warm feeling in his chest and the sense of belonging.

He could count on this.


End file.
